Ceremonials
by Vanidades
Summary: Drabble 2 is up. Yuya and Kyo must deal with a hang over. This one is just pure fluff. KyoYuya R&R!
1. Only if for a Night

So, I have decided to venture into the Samurai Deeper Kyo realm, this has always been one of my favorite shows and I had forgotten about it, but when I read the manga I fell in love with it all over again.

Here I will leave you all with some drabbles of my favorite fictional people.

This is mainly KyoYuya so if you don't like the couple, don't read. Get ready for some smuttiness.

* * *

><p>Drabble 1: Only If For A Night<p>

The night was settling in, a blanket of thin fog dropping over the inn. Emerald orbs scanned the empty room as her limbs stretched, her milky thighs being revealed as her yukata fell, covering just enough of her derrière.

Her hair fell around her head, like a halo... She smiled, as she got up and picked up a towel and her sleeping yukata, that silky see-through that she had gotten from the Mibu clan, and made her way through the hallway of the hotel, moving towards the hot springs.

With carelessness she dropped her yukata, letting the pink material pool around her ankles. She took a deep breath and proceeded to get in the water, giving herself into the relaxing feeling it brought over her tensed muscles.

She may not have the shape of those like Okuni, but in the past three years she had a more femenine air to her. Her breasts, even though not huge, had grown just enough for that knuckle head to stop calling her names and her body acquired curves that had captured the attention of many men and she was still waiting for just one man to be caught up.

She sighed and rested her back into the rocks of the hot spring and closed her eyes, enjoying the perpetual silence of the night.

Her mind drifted off to the man that resided in the innermost corners of her mind. His bright ruby eyes, the proud smirk that always crossed his features whenever he would look at her, and his rough yet gentle hands and that hot breath of his on her mouth. Yes, they had found themselves having a few moments of passion, but it never went further than kissing and the failing attempt of her to dry hump against the man.

A slight blush made it to her cheeks as her hand pressed against the core of her womanhood and she bit her lower lip. What did this man had that made her lose control of her head and the things she did... She knew she was a somewhat irrational person, but this man just made her throw rationalization completely out the window.

Light strokes to the thought of him sent electric-like pulses through her back, and then a soft moan. It wasn't the first time she did something like this, this had been happening for quite sometime already, but she wished that he could be the one to make that weird ache go away, even if it was just for a night. She didn't ask for much, only for just one night of that infinitely alluring touch.

More touches, and a thousand and one ways of that man pleasing her running through her head. The strokes had become faster as her breath caught up and her left hand clutched her left breast, and just then the lower half of her body went into some weird kind of convulsion and she felt the strength of her legs give in as eternal bliss just filled her.

She stayed there, sitting down and taking it all in as she heard a noise in the water and opened her eyes to find the slayer of thousands in front of her, naked, water covering the lower half of his body as that sexy smirk blessed his features.

"Not bad, woman." He broke the silence as she blushed furiously.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled as she covered herself with her arms.

The demon shrugged, "Nothing I haven't seen yet," he added as he lowered himself and closed the distance between them.

"Ugh, the hot spring is yours, I was about to leave anyway," she added as she started to walk away, only to be stopped by him.

Kyo grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, pressing his body against hers, "I did tell you that I would show you what a real man felt like ever since I got my body back…" He whispered to her ear as his hand slipped between her thighs, "I just never thought you were ready, but you've proved me wrong once again." And with that he touched the sensitive area between her legs, making her moan once more and a smile crept on his lips.

Yuya gave in, her lips looking for Kyo's as the man teased the lower half of her body with such skills, it was as if he was meant to handle her in such ways.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as his hand moved away from her pelvic area and he moved closer to the edge of the spring, pinning her against the rocks, lowering his head as his mouth worked on her breasts, framing around the perfect rose colored nipple, as his tongue flirted with the flesh and the girl grinded against him.

"Take this ache away, please…" She begged against his ear as the swordsman bit into her nipple making her yelp.

"Do you really want me to?" He asked as he felt the nod of her head and smiled once again, bringing her out of the water with him, and slowly placing her on the ground, on top of a white yukata he was wearing before, lowering himself until he reached her inner thighs.

His tongue darted out and stroke her clitoris, sending a weird wave of shivers down her back, making her arch up, and after a few moments of repeating the same strokes he lowered his face just enough so that his tongue would go into her entrance, grabbing her hand and placing it on her clit.

"Do it." He said as she started to masturbate, slowly, as his tongue darted in and out of her.

She started to attack the area faster as he felt her legs wrap around his neck, another arch of her back and she was sent to oblivion, releasing everything as the man received it.

"You better be ready for more," He said smirking down to the girl as she gasped, breathlessly under him.

A shade of pink blessed her features as she lied there, spread open with the man on top of her. He would never admit to it, but he knew she looked like a goddess. The golden locks of hair spread about her head and those big blue eyes glistening with some kind of lust and something else… an unexpected warmth that they always held.

Kyo leveled himself to meet her face as he slowly kissed her, one of his hands gently placed on her thigh and bringing up just enough so that his member met her entrance.

She felt an unknown rush as she felt the head of his erection pushing against her entrance, not too hard, but just enough to make her want him inside of her. She jerked her back up, her nipples hard and cold against his warm skin and her hands roaming his back, and just then she felt the length and width of Kyo filling her, with no notice other than a grunt by the man. She moaned, almost screaming as she felt the sharp pain on her lower half.

Kyo pulled back, and then just thrust back in as she moaned once more, repeating the action again and again as he felt her breast bounce under him. He brought himself down once more, hard as she screamed and dug her nails unto the grass around them, gritting her teeth.

Just then, the samurai stopped, gently placing an arm around her back and skillfully switching positions with her, now she was on top.

She stayed immobile as he smiled, "I want you to mirror my movements… Keep up," he whispered as she blushed furiously and he thrust his hips in an upward motion, feeling her warmth and tightness wrapped around his member. "Just think of it as a dance…" He whispered again as he repeated the motion and she moaned.

Kyo was ready to repeat the motion and this time Yuya refused to not keep up, so she grinded against him, he thrust upward, she grinded backwards, giving into the penetration as she felt his length hit that unknown spot to many. "There," she whispered as Kyo smiled, knowing was she was referring to, bringing his hand to her clitoris and stroking it lightly.

The moonlight shining down on her and the dampness due to the bath made her look like some ethereal being, her perfect breast rosed in the air and the way she moved in sync with him was just perfect.

"Woman… keep this up… and you might be the first one to ever make me lose my head."

When Yuya heard the comment she couldn't help but to smile, "The slayer of thousands is going to lose his head to a woman?" She added with a giggle as sge saw the man smile, and just then he thrust harder into her, making her scream in pleasure.

"Seems like someone is about to lose it first…" He added as she gave a little pout and contracted the inner walls of her core, making the man grunt. "Umph… I don't know…" He was about to finish as she grinded on top of him, harder.

Her hand slipped between his and her clit as she started to masturbate while grinding on top of him, a sight that made the man more excited than he already was. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her breast, making him squeeze tightly as his movements became faster and more violent.

Her breast jiggling, her voice calling out his name, and her pussy so tight he could barely even think straight any longer. He knew this was it.

"Woman…" He whispered as he felt her thick and warm fluids release over his length and just then he gave his last thrust with a grunt, releasing inside of her.

A mix of heaven and hell with everything else took over her body, an unknown rush traveling through her skin as her body collapsed on top of the heavy breathing samurai, her blonde hair mixing with his blood stained velvet hair and she smiled against his ear.

She shifted and moved, trying to pry off from him as his arm snaked it's way around her waist, "Stay… Stay with me." He whispered as she smiled and kissed him, standing up.

"Who said I was going anywhere?" She said, softly, as she picked her yukata up and put it around her body, offering a hand to the owner of red eyes. "Let's go." She said as the man smiled, sitting up and taking her hand.

* * *

><p>Ahhh! I kind of liked it… I think I could've done better, though. Whatever…<p>

I took the title of one of the songs from Florence and The Machine's new album… I Have decided to make a drabble using the name of each song as the context for this series. I hope you guys like it. See you next time.


	2. Shake it Out

So, here I am, back with yet another update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and motivated me to write another chapter for this fic. I'm glad to know there's people out there who enjoy my writing. And now, without further addo, I leave you guys with the second drabble.

* * *

><p>Drabble 2: Shake It Out<p>

Eyelids fluttered open, slowly revealing emerald orbs, quickly followed by a cringe and a hard shut of said lids once again.

Pasty arms reached for the pillow next to her as she used it for shelter of her head. What happened last night? How did she make it back to the room? And why was her head pounding so terribly?

Suddenly, the nauseating smell of nicotine filled the room and she felt an acidic rush through her esophagus.

"Take the smoking elsewhere, Kyo..." The voice was nothing more than a whisper ending in a grunt.

"Oh? She lives." The demon managed to say as he took another puff at his pipe.

"Stop it." She said as she pushed her head further into the comfort of the pillow, hoping that the gods would take mercy on her and make this awful headache go away... but yet another puff of the smoke in the demon's lungs was all it took to send her on a quick dash to the bathroom.

Ah, the retching sound of vowels being emptied, and then after a short while water running...

The blonde girl made it back to the room to be received with a smirk from the owner of red eyes.

"Graceful hangover, dog face." He said as he put down his pipe and rose to his feet, the top of his kimono hanging loosely from his waist.

"What did we drink last night?" She asked as she rubbed the back of her head and slumped into the futon once again. "I feel like my head is going to blow." She whispered as Kyo sat down besides her, facing her.

The slayer of thousands let out a laugh as his big hands rubbed on the thin shoulders of the petite woman in front of him. "Sake." He said as the woman cringed at the thought of alcohol, "And then some beer that Yukimura brought from where only the gods know." At the mention of the other choice of their beverages from last night she choked a nausea.

The hands moved to her waist, slightly lifting her and shifting her position in the futon so that she was no longer on her belly, but now on her back, facing him.

"You reek of high heavens, woman." He said as she glared at him and he proceeded to undo the knot on her yukata.

She tried to fight him off, she was in no mood for his morning ritual right now. Having sex with him in the mornings proved to be amazing, as the proverbial master he is when it comes to driving her to oblivion with just one touch, but not today. The pounding on her head was too overwhelming for her to even try to do anything with the man.

"Stop it, Kyo..." She whispered as the piece of cloth came off and rough calloused hands wandered through her milky thighs.

Those rough hands never felt tough on her, it felt more like a slight feathered touch. But today that touch wasn't as enticing as the other days, it was like he was handling porcelain, soft, caring, nurturing. A side of him she wasn't really familiar with.

"Get up," He said, his voice harsh yet caring.

His hand slipped between the small of her back and then he slid it further up, bringing her support as she slowly got up.

"Everything's spinning... Can't you just let me be?" She questioned with her eyes closed as he smiled.

"Ah, the magic of hangovers, right?" He said as the hand that was on her thigh left and she could hear as he squeezed the water out of a sponge.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as she quirked an eyebrow, eyes still closed. The light was bothersome. Damn paper walls. She missed their little cottage atop the hill. Why were they here anyway, his business with the Tokugawas had been done for a while already.

"I told you that you reeked." He said as he patted her neck with the sponge. "If you want you can stay in bed all day smelling like a dog who got bathed in sake last night." He said as she shook her head slightly.

The water smelled of white orchids and blossoms, it was soothing.

His hand left her body, just to come back with a wet sponge, this time he moved lower towards her arms as she sighed, a light smile gracing her features.

"Why did you drink so much last night?" He asked her as she slowly opened one of her eyes to examine his godly features.

A shrug as all he received as her eye closed once again.

"Most of the people I have seen drink so recklessly is because there's something bothering them... I won't force it out of you, but if there's something bothering you, I'd like to know." He said as he lifted her body and placed her between his legs, reaching for her right arm and washing it.

"This is nice." She whispered as he pushed her towards her legs, washing her back. "I might get drunk a bit more often." She said with a smile as his face remained unchanged. No reaction at all, he just proceeded to wash her back.

"You weren't drunk..." He said as his face still remained expressionless. "You were plastered... And it's not fun to have your woman going around rambling about stupidities and incoherences on what's supposed to be a fun night." He said as he laid her back once again in his lap, the sponge coming and going, this time to her breast and torso. "You were so drunk you almost got naked in front of everyone."

There was something in his eyes... a feeling she hadn't seen in them since the one time in which the Red King had claimed her his.

He was flustered... she could tell. He had grown frustrated of her antics before, but this time he seemed upset and... hurt.

He started to work on her legs as she propped her body up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her forehead resting to his cheek as he kept on washing her legs.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, getting no answer back. "There's nothing in my mind... nothing bothering me, to be honest with you. I'm just not used to any of this." She said as he finished and put the sponge back into the bucket, bringing it back to her head this time.

"Look, woman, whatever was your reason for drinking yourself stupid is your business... Just know that I won't tolerate it." He said as he squeezed the fragranced water on her blonde locks.

She sighed as she let the water soak through her head and then she looked up into ruby eyes. "I'm sorry." She said as her lips locked with his. "It won't happen again." She whispered against his lips as she, playfully, nibbled on his lower lip.

He knew better, but this was the only woman that could make his emotions shift so easily. He carefully picked her up and pinned her against the floor.

"If you ever do something like that again..." He was about to finish as she cut him off abruptly by switching positions, now he was the one against the floor.

"I know... I know..." She whispered, her mouth pressing against his in a hungry manner, her hips thrusting forward as he grunted.

If this was what she would get for a hangover... then the headache was so worth it.

* * *

><p>That's it for now! Hope you guys enjoy it. This one was a fun one to write. The next one will be a continuation of this one, so stay tuned. See you soon.<p> 


End file.
